Anexo:4ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora
La cuarta temporada de la serie animada Dora, la exploradora, se estrenó el 24 de setiembre de 2004 y finalizó el 5 de noviembre de 2007. Se transmitió en 2004 y 2007 por el extinto canal Nick Jr. (dentro del bloque de Nickelodeon). * Temporada anterior: Anexo:3ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora * Temporada siguiente: Anexo:5ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora Análisis del doblaje de la temporada El doblaje original de la temporada se ralizó entre los años 2004 y 2007 en el estudio venezolano Etcétera Group, bajo la dirección de Fernando Márquez. Para este entonces Ricardo Sorondo ya doblada a Diego en algunos episodios de esta última temporada, pero pudo grabar sus diálogos (que posteriormente pasaría a ser propiedad de él). Sin embargo, probablemente porque grabó sin dirección, algunos loops de su personaje Diego en 3 capítulos quedaron mudos y tuvieron que ser grabados en DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción por Manuel Díaz (quien tomaría a Diego tras el reemplazo de Ricardo Sorondo en la siguiente temporada). Grandma siguió siendo doblada por Carmen Arencibia pero solo la primera mitad, luego en la otra mitad comienza a ser doblada por Valentina Toro. En cambio, pasaron 3 años sin que Nickelodeon pudiera transmitir la temporada 4. Finalmente en 2013, poco despúes del doblaje de la sexta temporada, Nickelodeon mandará a doblar actualmente la temporada 4 con las nuevas voces para finalmente poder transmitirlas. Luis Pérez Pons ya no participa a partir de esta temporada porque dobló al abuelo de Robert en la temporada anterior. Reparto base Personajes episódicos Episodio 1: Día del Trabajo (Job Day) Episodio 2: El Guardían de Estrellas (Star Catcher) Episodio 3: El Primer Viaje de Dora (Dora's Frist Trip) Notas *En la escena cuando el Fiesta Trío llega en su bícicleta con sus instrumentos para llegar a la montaña más alta, llamada Iztaccíhuatl, se puede escuchar a Dora, la exploradora en inglés y decir: '' "Hello, my name is Dora... What are their names?" ¿Cómo se llaman?'' con la voz de Kathleen Herles doblada por Leisha Medina, ya que despúes la voz en español la volvió a interpretar en el resto del capítulo. *En la escena cuando Tico, la ardilla está en su auto convertible, pasando con los caminos del triangúlo y el círculo despúes de cuidarse de las nueces que caen, puede escucharse a su voz y decir: "¡No hubo más!" con la voz en español en vez de la voz en inglés del actor de voz mexicano Jose Zelaya (quien la sustituyó), ya que despúes el actor de voz mexicano Jose Zelaya lo volvió a interpretar en el resto del capítulo con la voz en inglés. Episodio 4: La aventura de Dora en el cuento de hadas (Dora's Fairytale Adventure) *''Artículo principal: La aventura de Dora en el cuento de hadas'' Episodio 6: Super Espías 2: La máquina de Zorro (Super Spies 2: The Swimping Machine) Notas *En la escena cuando Dora y Botas llegan a la cueva sepertiante, tambien llamado: Tunel Serpertiante en México, puede escucharse a Diego y decir: "Niltcē" y "Cualli ca" en la lengua náhuatl clásica con la voz del actor de voz mexicano Gabriel Alvarez doblado por Ricardo Sorondo mientras saluda a los demás animales. * En este capítulo Ricardo Sorondo dobló a Diego con una voz nahuaparlante, similiar a la que Manuel Díaz usaba cuando doblada al personaje. Episodio 7: La Maestra de Musica (La Maestra de Música) Episodio 8: Una Corona para el rey Bobo (A Crown for King Bobo) Enlaces Externos *4ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora en Wikiepdia *4ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora en Doblaje Wiki Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series de Nickelodeon Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nickelodeon Categoría:Series de Nick Jr.